Reason
by FlameWater
Summary: Logan is not very trusting of other people and no one asked him for a reason. He is protective of his younger brother and does not let him explore outside of the castle walls.


**I Do Not Own Fable 3. Please Review and Thank You. Warning mentions Rape, but not very detailed. Logan's point of view.**

**Reason**

**Logan is not very trusting of other people and no one asked him for a reason. He is protective of his younger brother and does not let him explore outside of the castle walls.**

**By FlameWater**

_I do not allow my little brother to explore outside of the castle walls for it is dangerous and he follows me around. Some people in this world might ransom him for money or do unspeakable things to him. Yes, There are some good people in this world too. _

_However I'm not taking any chances with my little brother. I will not allow anyone to harm my brother and he will not go through what I had went through at the tender age of eight years old. _

At the time it seemed as if everyone either loved, adored, admired, and all around pleased with my father.

I was not told that I was not allowed to go outside of the castle walls and everyone believed that everything was safe. There was no talk about violence or death. I had been alone and no guards were with me, but then again there would not have been any guards with me. Everyone was paying attention to my little brother. He had just turned three years old and I didn't mind that they paid more mind to my brother for he was quite clumsy.

It was easy getting out of the castle for everyone was busy with planning everything out for my brother's party and I did not want to be in the way for they moved around a lot, but mainly because everything was so loud.

I walked out of the castle unnoticed and my outfit was not fancy for I didn't want to gather attention. Everything had been fine, looking around at the people who were glowing with happiness, and the interesting objects.

Then a hand covered my mouth, I was pulled away before I could react, and the front of my body was pinned to the ground. I was blind folded and I could hear their voices. Three male voices and a female one. My outfit was carefully taken off and I struggled, but it was in vain.

The things they did to me was not of the cutting and hitting nature. It was worse for what they did was sexual and I did not want it, but they didn't care. The laughter was bone chilling, there was that disgusting smell of alcohol, and I was outnumbered four to one. I had been only eight years old and the things that they had done to me was unspeakable.

My screams were muffled by hands and body parts that I tried to bite down on, but yet they moved it even farther inside of my mouth and gagged me with it so much that I had to use my nose to breathe. My tears were covered by the blind dirty fold and my helpless body was completely at their mercy which they had none. I wanted them to stop, but it was hopeless and useless.

In the end it was nightfall when they left and I undid the blind fold. My body felt numb, cold, and I had felt my cheeks. They were damp and my eyes hurt really bad from crying.

I managed to stand up shakily, my bottom was burning, and there was blood running down my trembling legs. I firmly wiped my cheeks and noticed that I was by a river. I washed off the blood and everything. I threw up a couple of times, I put on my outfit, and went into the river so that it would look like I had been swimming.

I walked home and no one noticed me. I was grateful of that fact, I walked into my room to change, and forced myself to smile. I went to see my little brother, he giggled, and looked at me with those big brown eyes. I asked my father if I could hold him and he agreed, but told me to be careful.

I hugged my dear little brother and swore to myself that I will protect his innocence, but also out loud in a soft and quiet voice.

"My dear little brother I will always protect you. No one shall take away your childhood. If anyone dares then I will make that person or persons deeply regret it." I had whispered quietly into his right ear and he had giggled. I smiled faintly for my brother is so young, innocent, and happy. No one will take that away from him.

Ever since that day I had not felt like a child again and my innocent was completely gone. I had trained until I collapse, tears fell on my pillows for months, and I had some nightmares for a few months. No one noticed and for that I was grateful. I did not tell anyone about what had happened to me and I preferred to just block it out, but sometimes it does not work.

Ever since that day I no longer trusted anyone expect my dear and innocent little brother whom I swore to protect. I couldn't help feeling suspicious of others or at times saying cold things to people. No one ever asked me 'Why' or asked for a reason, but even if they had asked me. I would not tell them and keep it to myself.

I did not tremble, shake, or flinch from a hand on my shoulder. My eyes became cold, distance, and harsh along with the tone of my voice. The only one allowed to hold my hand or hug me happens to be my little brother no one else. Anyone else will be pushed away firmly and see the coldness of my eyes.

"_King Logan, I'm sorry about what happened to your father."_

_I'm sixteen years old and King for my father is dead. My little brother is eleven years old now and he is a Prince. It has been eight years since that day on my brother's third birthday and I have become better at blocking it out what had happened to me when I had decided to go beyond the castle walls. People say behind my back about the coldness of my eyes and wonder why my eyes are so different from the Prince's. _

_My dear brother is a child and no one shall take that away from him. I do not mind him being childish, my brother keeps me from becoming completely emotionless and cold. What would I do without my little brother? _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
